Both
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Watershed". There's no reason why Kate can't have both.


**I don't own Castle and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Kate had not been expecting a fucking proposal of all things when she showed up at the swing sets. In fact, she had spent a long time trying to prepare herself for the end of their relationship even though she still wanted to be with Rick. To say she was shocked was a complete understatement. "Oh my God."

Rick stared at her nervously and waited for an answer. "So?"

"Holy shit." She really wasn't sure what she wanted to say since he had definitely caught her off guard. He wanted to _marry _her, not break up. Rick Castle actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he was kneeling right there.

Now he was beginning to panic that she was about to say on and he sighed dejectedly. "You're about to tell me no right now, aren't you? This is awkward." Rick was about to get up and wait for her to end their relationship, but Kate stopped him from moving.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I want to talk to you about something."

He looked down and then back up. "While I'm still kneeling?"

"Yes! Shut up for a minute. Now say I took this job in DC. What if I also say yes to you? Now you can answer." She waited impatiently and tried not to get her hopes up.

Rick just smiled. "If you took the job in DC and you agree to marry me, I would follow you. I love you, Kate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and maybe have another kid. But we might be getting ahead of ourselves there. This is a big opportunity for you and you shouldn't let me stop you. You should take it because you are destined for this. If you take this job, you will be amazing at it and I know that for a fact."

"You'd actually move to DC with me? What about Alexis? Your mother?" She didn't understand why he was so willing to do this when they had only been together for a year. Then again, he had proposed so maybe she should have expected it.

"Alexis is in college. She can visit us during breaks. My mother can either visit or come live with us, which I wouldn't put past her. I can keep my place and we can come back for a vacation any time we want to so we can see our families and everyone at the precinct." He stared at her, his knee starting to ache from kneeling for so long, and waited for her response.

She gaped at him, unable to believe that he had apparently thought this out well even though she had put him on the spot. It was only fair though since he had done the same to her. And then Kate laughed. "That was a good answer."

"Yeah?"

Kate nodded. "It was. You love me that much?"

"Always. You're it for me, Kate. I don't want to be with anyone else again. And would you believe it was my mother who knocked some sense into me? She doesn't know I was going to do this, though." He was a little worried about her and Alexis' reaction, but not all that much.

Kate didn't have to think about it for much longer. Now that she knew Rick would go with her to DC if she took the job, she had her answer. "Okay then. Yes, I will marry you." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the shocked look on his face.

Rick slipped the ring on her finger and tried to stand up, but needed her help to do so. Laughing, he started to kiss her. "I love you so, so much. I can't believe it. We're actually getting married." He had been hoping for a yes but preparing for the worst – A rejection and her deciding to end their relationship and move to DC.

She shrugged but her smile gave her away. "Yes, we are. And I am going to accept the job offer. There's no reason why I can't have both, Rick. I'm really glad you understand that."

"You shouldn't give up a dream for me and our relationship shouldn't end because of this job. I was wrong to be angry."

"No, you were right. I should have told you beforehand. I love you, too, by the way." In all the excitement, she had forgotten to say it. And to think, just a few weeks earlier she had been terrified that he didn't know where this relationship was going. Apparently Rick did know.

"I know. Otherwise I'd be a little worried about why you accepted my proposal. Fuck, you actually said yes." Rick was going to marry the love of his life, the woman had been in love with for years.

She just grinned at him. "Yes I did. I believe we established that already. Now, do you want to go tell everyone yet or just wait until they notice and shock the shit out of them?"

"Shocking them is the best plan here. Nobody's going to see it coming." Plus, he just wanted to see Ryan and Esposito freak out. That was always fun. He pulled her closer to her and kissed her again.

Kate melted in his arms. Getting the best of both worlds was something she never thought she could have. But now she was gaining a husband, a mother-in-law, and a stepdaughter she adored. She also couldn't wait to formally accept the job and get to DC (although packing was going to be a bitch).

Rick was just glad he hadn't driven her away because that hadn't been his intention. He couldn't wait until he could actually refer to Kate as his wife. Calling her his fiancé sounded pretty amazing, though. And he had thought having Kate as his girlfriend had been astonishing, but Rick was glad to be dead wrong about that. Life was about to get interesting and he couldn't wait for what was next.

Kate Beckett didn't have to choose between her relationship and a job, and for that, she was grateful. She was glad Rick understood and was willing to do this with her. That's how she knew for sure that he was a keeper, the man she wanted to be with forever. Life was going to get chaotic in the next few months, but she was okay with that.


End file.
